


Cookie.

by MoriartyDelighted



Series: Destiel Ficlets. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SU - Freeform, bunker!fic, human!Cas, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyDelighted/pseuds/MoriartyDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crumbles_Of_Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crumbles_Of_Reality/gifts).



> Kudos if you like it..? :)

"...and since Sammy's almost horrible accident with the oven, I just took on cooking for both of us. Heh, who'll believe me if I said that the legendary Sam Winchester cannot even make a proper  _sandwich_ if his life depended on it."

"I woulhd, Deahn."

"Cas...what are you doing?"

"I'm eahting thish-"

"Dude! You don't eat the cookie dough, you eat  _the baked product_!"

"I apologise, Dean, but it _is_ very tasty and the cookies aren't ready yet."

"They will be, in a few- stop gobbling down my supplies!"

"Nngh.."

"Cas, you've got a bit of...no, not there, to the right...no just...come here."

 

 

"Guys, so get this-- oh, was I interrupting something..?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Crumbles_Of_Reality, I don't even know your name lol but I think of you as my first (and only? lol) friend on ao3. So this is for you! Be happy :D


End file.
